CampStuck
by clawfulGood
Summary: Percy and gang think all is over and done with once they defeat Gaia, but little do they know someone elses universe has come to plague them... rated T for Karkat's language. I'm terrible at summaries, check it out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Whew! Its summer and time to write more fanfiction. This is a Percy Jackson and Homestuck Crossover, I will do the first two chapters and figure out if it's worth continuing from there. It will be first person switching perspectives. And I won't do the type quirks unless its online, or if they are yelling.**

**I don't own anything, Percy Jackson to Rick Riordan and Homestuck to Andrew Hussie**

* * *

Prologue: Percy's POV

Hey, my name's Percy Jackson, I've fought in a couple wars, no biggie. I've seen some pretty weird stuff, took my girlfriend on a date to Tartaus, sang a lullaby to a muddy goddess, and stabbed my 6th grade math teacher. Yeah, I thought I had seen it all, done everything there was to do. That was until I met some aliens. Here I'll start from the beginning.

It started off on July 29th, I wasn't doing much that day. After I gave the Iris Cabin their weekly sword lesson I spent the rest hanging out, trying to teach Mrs. O'Leary some new tricks. I had just gotten her to roll over when Rachel walked over to me. "Neat trick!"

She was wearing her trademark ripped jeans and colorful t-shirt, reading "I'm not Crazy, I'm an Actor!" with paints all over it, obviously she had added that part herself. We hang out sometimes but she made some good friends in the Apollo cabin and had mostly been hanging out with them, so I knew something was up. I decided to ask, "Hey... How's it going? Doing... Oracley stuff..."

That was the most awkward way I could've said it. Rachel wouldn't let me forget it for awhile. She rolled her eyes and huffed, "What on Olympus am I going to do with you, Jackson? Can't even ask a simple question anymore." Her eyebrows raised she shifted and crossed her arms, remembering something she hugged her elbows tighter and looked tense. Noticing this I took the initiative not to be an awkward ass.

"Hey, whatever is bothering you, you know you can tell me, we're friends right?"

"I don't know, everything just seems weirdly normal, without Gaia to bother us and all."

"I know! It's almost surreal."

"I don't mean to worry you Percy, but to me it feels like the calm before a storm."

I took a step back, my eyes widening, "I really hope this is just you being a worried and not your Oracley senses or something." Rachel furrowed her brow, "I mean, I guess I've kinda felt it too, stuffs always happening to us... we've never had a normal summer."

Rachel opened her mouth as if to reply, closing it suddenly as her eyes seemed to glaze over and green smoke billowed from her mouth.

Not _again._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I'm a lazy butt and you'll get more outta me if they're short but plentiful. I'll try to updadte in at least a weeks time, if not I give you permission to hunt me down and kill me.**

**Reveiw?**


	2. Chapter 2: Prophecy

**A/N: I'm going to be making each chapter a bit longer. Don't worry Homestuck will come in soon, :33**

* * *

I jumped back from her, knowing to give her some space. Rachel's red hair seemed to float a bit, silhouetted by the ominous green smoke it reminded me of pumpkins and Halloween. It was almost comical with her actor shirt and ripped jeans. It's hard to explain the sheer amount of power and wisdom radiating from her when she's like this. Her eyes glowing a shiny green, the rasping voice the oracle surrounding us and echoing through the trees.

"Twelve comrades will arrive in turmoil, stricken and running from the serpents uncoil.

The foreigners will have a lot to teach, but with difficulty they must learn something each.

Cancer will wreak havoc among the ranks, a disease to conquer and outflank.

The twisting turns of a maze thought gone, acting as a useful pawn.

Through hardships and enemies battled, the aftermath will surely leave them rattled."

Rachel's mouth closed and the smoke dissipated, her eyes fluttering for a moment before they came back to their regular gleam. Stumbling a bit she steadied herself on a tree, refusing my help.

"Rachel..." I was at loss for words. The 'enemies battled' part didn't sound like much fun. Though it didn't mention anything about me, I was sure I'd have to play a role in something, I had in _every other_ prophecy I'd ever heard.

"We need to tell Chiron." Rachel's words jolted me off of worry lane and onto action street. We started jogging back to the big house. Stopping only when we were inside.

"Chiron! Mr. D!" Calling out for them we found them inside playing cards. Chiron obviously winning. Mr. D grumbling something about being interrupted and Chiron looking inquisitive. "We, uh, there's a thing. It's uh, a new thing."

Rachel pushed me out of the way, "Oh shut up Percy you're not helping." Turning to Chiron, she continued what I was stuttering, "There's been a Prophecy," She recounted the words, Chiron looking shocked at the mention of the maze, I'm pretty sure we all knew what that meant.

When she was done Chiron wheeled his chair out onto the deck where he could stand up. Getting out of his chair we were all silent, though thoughts were screaming around our heads. He turned to me, "I want the remains of Zeus's fist to have at least two guards 24/7, We cannot risk having any kind of monsters coming out of The Labyrinth and harming the campers." There he said it. The Labyrinth.

That really sunk it in for me.

I was going back into the maze.


	3. Chapter 3: Aliens?

**A/N: Ayyy super duper sorry 'bout the late update, I've already started writing the next one! I was going to try to make this one longer but I really liked the ending line.**

**Thank you to the reviewers**

**rotciv557, StartheKitty, and Sollux Captor, haha no Homestucks quite yet. I promise in the next chapter though.**

Percy's POV

It had been a couple weeks since the prophecy, everyone starting to think that maybe it was the kind that wouldn't take effect for decades. I on the other hand was getting more anxious every day. I knew I'd play a part in something or other, I always did unfortunately.

Annabeth and I were discussing the prophecy of twelve when Connor Stoll burst out of the forest and nearly crashed into us, since I've been setting up the shifts for guarding the maze entrance, I knew he and his brother were supposed to be in duty. Waiting for Connor to catch his breath Annabeth and I shared a glance, knowing each other too well we basically had a conversation with our eyes.

_You don't think-_

_Of course I think seaweed-brain, and that thought is that something's up with the maze._

_Oh crap, oh crap._

_Stop panicking, start analyzing. _

By then Connor had enough air in his lunges to sputter out a few words, "Here... people, sorta? Some people... some monsters... 9 I think... Travis with them." I shook my head trying to process what he said, Annabeth answering him just as I had come up with a reaction.

"There are monsters and people and you left the people with only Travis to protect them?" Bewilderment strewn across her face.

Connor had caught his breath and could speak full sentences without gasping by this point, "They seem friendly, sort of, well not friendly as in kind, but like not hostile. They even said they weren't monsters."

I rolled my eyes, "That's what all monsters say, oh my gods we need to get to them."

The three of us started sprinting towards Zeus's fist. The twin looking like he was trying to figure out what to say without looking stupid. Making good time, we were close, Connor only responding to what I said when we rounded a bend and saw them.

"They said they were Aliens."

**A/N: The chapter looked longer as a word document :/**  
**Reveiw? :33**


	4. Chapter 4: PJ's

**A/N: Well hello again! Thank you everyone for the reviews and favorites! Since Blood of Olympus, and the Upd8's have started again, I want to confirm that this is taking place before the Upd8's and after BOO, although the funny thing is I haven't read BOO yet but I am up to date on the Upd8's. So I guess its my version of what I think is going to happen? Though I will be reading it soon! So if I haven't messed it up yet then great! But if my version is way different then what actually happens then I will be deciding if I should suddenly switch or stick with what I've been doing. I hope you enjoy the new chapter~**

Percy's POV :

There were five people that appeared to be humans, and four of the so called Aliens. They were one of the strangest types of creature I've ever seen. Grey skin, horns of yellow and orange, yellow eyes, and fangs. The horns were all different and I thought resembled candy corn. The humans looked like they were all wearing silly pajama's. Annabeth was looking incredulous, I thought the strange scene was hilarious. Annabeth was more than a little pissed, after an accidental staring contest with this alien dude who looked like he was going to commit mass murder. Annabeth voiced her thoughts, "So you bunch of dorky looking teenagers are the ones of the Prophecy? Why are there only nine of you?"

Speaking up I countered one of the things she said, "Hey we've had a bunch of dorky teens save the world before," Winking at her she rolled her eyes.

"They're wearing pajama's though, have you ever battled evil in your pajama's?"

"Well no, but I'm sure it would be much more comfortable," Throwing her hands up in exasperation one of the pajama kids spoke up.

"They're not PJ's, and for your information they /_are_/ more comfortable to fight in." he was wearing a red outfit with what looked like a gear in the middle, he had a doofy cape and aviator shades. His hair was so blonde it was almost white. "Name's Dave Strider by the way, we might as well get introductions over before we get to figuring out what the hell you mean by a prophecy."

I went next, "My name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

A girl in an orange and yellow pajama outfit spoke up, she looked very similar to Dave. "Greek gods? An alternate dimension I presume? No matter, My name is Rose Lalonde, Daughter of Ectoslime." that really threw me off, what the heck was Ectoslime? A strange god? Was she making something up?

Travis and Connor quickly said their names and we moved back to the strangers. One of the alien girls voiced her name, "Kanaya Maryam is my name, I have small concept of what a parent, daughter, or son is, human relations confuse me so. I am Descendant of The Dolorosa." Everything that came out of her mouth sent my head reeling. The concept of not knowing what a parent is, really got to me.

Another human decided it was time to speak, he wore a blue outfit with a windy sort of symbol on it, he had a hood that was really long and was forked at the end, "Hi! My name's John Egbert! I am 16 and I like Nic Cage , cake, and-OH! I forget the most important thing! I am a huge prankster! So watch your back for any flying cream pies!" The kid kept going on and on, telling me random facts about himself, things that didn't really matter. The alien kid Annabeth had a staring contest with earlier was crouched down next to another alien who looked badly injured, with strange teal liquid covering most of her clothing, for the first time since I set eyes on them I've realized they were all injured, some more than others. A human girl in an indigo outfit was draped over a kid who looked like Dave's shoulders, Dave had a cut above his eye, and the evil looking guy by the badly wounded girl had an arm that was bent in a strange direction.

The Egg-something-or-other boy was telling me about his lizard daughter Casey when the angry one cut him off, very abruptly, "HEY INCREDIBLY WORTHLESS DICKPIMPLE, STOP WAVING AROUND YOUR SOUND-FLAPS AND HELP ME OUT OVER HERE, TEREZI NEEDS SOME SERIOUS HELP."

John swung his head around and took one look at the Terezi girl and said, "Oh shit, when did that happen?"  
"WHEN YOU WERE SOMEWHERE DOING THE WINDY THING, YOU SHITSTICK."  
Annabeth shook her head suddenly and agreed, "The angry one is right you..." she glanced at the aliens quickly "...people need to get to the big house with us, I don't know how well we'll be able to treat you..." she trailed off at what to call them when a kid with one red eye patch and one blue, interjected.

"Pfft, the angry one's name is Karkat Vantas, mine's Sollux Captor. We're Trolls. I'd roll my eyes but I doubt it would have any dramatic effect in my current condition." Snickering he helped Karkat pick up Terezi, and we set off.

Boy that was a strange day.


End file.
